Add's choice
by Kirito13
Summary: Add has been living in a world that he thought was his life...one day he discovers that it might possibly be a dream...someone challenges Add to a game...to discover which world is which...so how will he? Ara X Add and Eve X Add


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

**Hey...Sorry i haven't been updating for a while...anyway i had this story idea from a doctor who episode called "Amy's Choice" and from the argument between both Add X Ara and Add X Eve...so please...enjoy...**

* * *

Adds choice

It was a normal day….the wind blew gently…the trees seemed to dance…and the street had people walking or playing. From a window of a certain house, a white haired boy sighed heavily. Add Kim stared outside the window, at the crowded street down below. Behind Add, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Add called out.

As Add turned around he looked at the black haired woman that had walked in. Add's wife, Ara Kim, walked into the room, her orange dress, swaying side to side.

"Add…you okay hon?" Ara asked. "You were looking out with a sad expression."

Add sighed and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Add lied.

Ara raised an eyebrow. Add sighed once more.

"Okay alright…I…just want to be out there…with society…"

As he said that, he turned around on his chair and looked out again. He heard Ara light footsteps coming towards him. Suddenly, a pair of slender arms, wrapped themselves around him.

"It's okay hon…I promise…we'll find a cure…"

Add smiled. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Ara. Gently, he held her head to his chest and rubbed her back.

"Ara…it's okay…someday we'll find a cure…"

He felt a soft wet patch on his right shoulder.

"Ara…it's okay…"

Ara let go wiped her tears. "Just wanted to say…lunch is ready."

Add nodded, as Ara turned away and slowly walked out of the room. Add heard the door slam. Slowly, he turned around and grabbed his cane. Taking in a deep breath, he stood up slowly while leaning on the cane. He let his breath out slowly as he took another step. Slowly he made his way to the wooden door and gently opened it. He made his way to the staircase and took a step down. As he took a step, he heard a soft sound…a soft piano playing…

"Ara…since when could you play the piano!?" Add called out. There was no answer.

"Ara!?"

Suddenly, the piano sound, grew louder. Add started to feel drowsy as he relaxed and let the cane go…he felt his body fall limp. The last thing he remembered was him falling down the wooden staircase.

There was a loud hissing sound…a mechanic sound. Slowly, Add opened his eyes. Groaning, he sat up. He was in some sort of capsule. He grabbed the sides and lifted himself up.

"Where am I?" Add muttered.

In the room, there were many other capsules. Each, with someone inside.

Suddenly there was a clang of metal. Add turned around sharply to see a young boy with blonde hair. He had cerulean eyes that seemed to pierce through him. Suddenly, the form flickered, and a crimson haired boy had replaced the blonde haired boy.

"Who are you?" Add asked.

The figure chuckled, before flickering to a black haired man.

"hmm…..let's say I control worlds…..worlds like this for example…"

Suddenly the figure disappeared. Suddenly there was a tap on Add's shoulder. Add leaped back and landed on his two feet…wait his two feet?

"Yes…that's right…you can walk in this world…" The figure said again. The figure switched back to the blonde figure.

"Your name is Add….is it not?"

Add nodded. Add walked a step, before jumping into the air.

"Yes it is…"

The figure chuckled, before changing figure to the crimson haired boy.

"Let's play a game shall we?"

"What game?" Add asked.

The figure chuckled. "Two worlds….one is reality….the other is a dream….you have your life with your wife in one….the other is here, with your fiancée…"

"Who?"

The figure changed to the black haired man. "You haven't met her yet…anyway…as I was saying, two worlds….one is reality the other is a dream…..both have danger in them….you have to work out which one is which…..if you die in the dream, you wake up in reality…..you die in reality…..go on, ask me what happens if you die in reality…"

Add shrugged. "What happens if you die in reality?"

The figure changed to the red haired boy. "You die stupid….that's why it's called reality…"

Suddenly there was a loud slam of a door. Add turned around sharply.

The figure smiled. "Have fun Add."

Suddenly the figure disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wait!" Add shouted. But the figure had already disappeared. He turned around and saw a metal figure, standing taller than Add. It began to walk…slowly at first. Add took a step back. Suddenly, the Nasod started to sprint towards Add.

"Oh crap." Add muttered.

He turned and started to sprint. He leapt over the capsules one by one, as the footsteps closed in behind him. Swiftly, Add leapt to one side, as the nasod skidded past him. Catching his balance, Add continued to sprint quickly at Add's heels.

"Duck." A calm voice called out.

Suddenly a beam of energy travelled towards Add. He managed to duck just in time. The Nasod however wasn't so lucky. The beam seared through the chest of the Nasod. It, begun to wobble, and fell to the ground. Add lifted his head to see a silver haired girl walking calmly towards him.

"Add….you finally woken up…" the girl said.

Add slowly rose to his feet. Suddenly, the girl embraced him.

"I missed you…" she said simply. As she did, memories started to flood into Add's mind. Memories to show he has been here his whole entire life.

"Eve?" Add asked.

The girl nodded. "You finally woke up…"

* * *

**I hope it was good...so please...review**


End file.
